One known merchandising display utilizes an open grid back panel. Typical open grid back panels include a plurality of horizontal crossbars or wire rods fixed to an array of laterally spaced vertical supports. Display accessories such as merchandise support rods and shelves can be hung from the horizontal crossbars for supporting and displaying merchandise. However, the appearance of open grid displays is such that they are not suitable for some applications.
Another known merchandising display utilizes a closed slat wall back panel. Typical slat wall displays include wood, plastic or metal slats as structural members. The slats are spaced from one another to provide horizontal slots into which display accessories can be inserted. Although slat wall displays are generally more attractive in appearance than displays utilizing a open grid back panels, slat wall displays are not entirely satisfactory because the slats are expensive to produce and displays utilizing slats are difficult to assemble and take apart.
Another problem with current merchandising displays is their lack of versatility. For example, retailers who currently utilize a combination of open grid and slat wall displays in the presentation of their merchandise cannot change the proportion of open grid and slat wall displays unless they keep extras of each type of display on hand. Moreover, the retailer would need to have a large enough storage area in which to store the spare displays. Each of the foregoing problems causes the retailer to incur high capital expenditures. Additional expenditures may be incurred if the support rods and shelves used by the retailer are not compatible with both wire grid and slat wall displays.